curiosity
by hinoiri
Summary: [challenge.fic] The mind of an eight year old can be so wonderous. [KairiSora]


Kaiora

Curiosity

»»»♥«««

**R**ecess.

The one time where children received the chance to act their age and play around. The time where they could run on the playgroud with their companions and scream their hearts out of the joy they felt in their little souls. The sounds of their laughter being heard coming from them as they were enjoying their childhood life as much as they could before they moved on to the next step, puberty.

An eight year old brunette headed boy was perched nicely on a swing as he used his long legs to rock back and forth, humming lazily with the wind blowing softly through his hair. A grin was glued on his lips, his blue orbs gazing onwards to the clear, blue sky that had white dotted clouds drawn onto it. A blue canvas of serenity covered with clouds of faith and the birds of tranquility flew across it. He closed his eyes, embracing the peaceness around him as his swinging grew faster with every breath.

He then heard the sounds of footsteps beginning to approach him. He squinted an eye open and his grin grew wide when he saw his two best friends walking his way. Stopping his movement, he watched as one of his pals get onto the next swing next to his while the elder one lay his back onto the pole of the equipment used for entertainment. "Hi Kairi! Hi Riku," chirped the brown haired boy, giving them his toothless smile.

"Hey Sora. What are you doing?" asked Kairi, her skirt folded around her body while she rocked slowly on the swing.

"Nothing, just relaxing and stuff," replied Sora. He placed his arms at the back of his head and transferred the weight of it onto them.

"Oh, did we disturb you?"

"Nah, I was bored anyway. Let's go play tag!"

Kairi retreated herself from swinging and was just about to agree to her friend's suggestion when they heard a scoff coming from the eldest one of the trio. Their gazes turned to the silver haired nine year old, who placed his hands over his chest in a crossed motion. "Don't you guys know that's immature?"

"What's immature?" questioned the young lad, confused to the big words Riku used. Even if he was just one year older, Sora and Kairi had high respect for him and to them, Riku was their idol. Apart from their favourite cartoon characters and family of course. The elder one sighed and leaned in closer to them, gesturing his hand along with his words as he began to explain. "Immature is like when people act like little babies and go around being stupid,"

"We're…stupid and act like babies?" whined Kairi and quivered her lower lip. She was slightly hurt to the thought of Riku not liking her because she acted her age. The brunette saw this and took her hand in his, intertwining them tightly with a cross look on his face. "Don't say we're imafuir…… imma-… umm… whatever you said just now! You'll hurt KaiKai's feelings!" he snapped. Kairi looked to him with widened eyes, shocked that he would snap at Riku for her. He certainly was her special friend…

"Don't be such a hero, Sora. I was just joking. Sheesh, you are too serious,"

"Well, if joking means you hurt someone, then its not a joke. Its bad!"

"Ooooh… I know why you're defending Kairi. You like her!" teased the albino boy, smirking like a chesire cat. Sora stained his pale cheeks with the shades of deep red, blushing to those words. Kairi noticed this and bit her lip, looking back to Riku.

"So what if he likes me? Do you have something wrong with that?" she said calmly, smiling to prove her point. Now it was Sora's turn to look surprised at her. She began to flush deeply as well, trying to hide it by turning away from his stare. He grinned mentally. She looked extra adorable when she was shy and blushing like that…

"You two are gross! Why don't you go off and get married and kiss all night long!" mocked Riku, placing his hands on his hips and leaned forward to smirk closely to them. The two though looked utterly confused and blank, their expressions were unexplainable. There was an awkard silenece that happened between the trio. Sora decided to break the ice and speak up.

"What's a kiss?"

Riku stiffled laugh but he couldn't help it so he bursted out laughing, holding the pole to support himself. His eyes tightly closed with his broad arms wrapping themselves around his stomach and held them due to the pain of laughing too hard. Sora and Kairi gazed to one another and hoisted their shoulders as a sign of misunderstanding. Riku finally stopped his chuckle fest, brushing a tear off that fell from giggling too hard and straightened himself.

"You seriously have never seen a kiss?"

"No...is it food?" asked Sora once more. Obviously, candy and delicacies are always number one in a child's mind.

"Urm...no," muttered Riku in a dazzled tone. "Your parents didn't tell you what a kiss is?"

The young children shook their heads and moved closer to listen to its explanation of this wonderous word.

"Well……a kiss is like……umm……when someone puts their mouth on the person they really, really, really like,"

"Like when you put your finger in your mouth and suck it? That's kissing?" inquired the young redhead, arching her thin eyebrows to that statement. Riku groaned and shook his head with his hands, pointing that she was wrong. "No! Umm...how do I put this...you know when your daddy hugs your mummy and they get closer and go lovey dovey right?"

Nods coming from the young friends were used as answers to his question. He sighed deeply and continued.

"Well… have you ever seen your daddy put his mouth on her and this squeaky noise comes out?"

Kairi nodded and Sora twitched his nose in deep thought, his eyes were rolled up to think hardly. When the two knew what Riku was talking about, they nodded as a sign of understandment.

"There ya go… that's kissing,"

"Is it ticklish?" asked Kairi, amazed to this new lesson she learned. Riku happened to turn beet red to the questions being addressed to him. He didn't even know that much for he hadn't even experienced puberty yet. Still, he had to keep a good image of himself in front of his pals so they would always look up to him. "Umm…I guess. You have to do it to know…,"

Kairi hung her head low when she heard this, her auburn hair fell down her head in motion. Her friend saw this and squeezed the grip on their hands tighter. "Kairi, what's wrong?" asked Sora.

"No boy wants to kiss me… I'm too ugly,"

"That's not true……I would," claimed Sora without thinking. What did he just say? Did he just confess to his best friend that he wouldn't mind exchanging saliva with the girl? The truth was, he didn't care. Being the naive and childish him, he was always honest and lying was a no. It was partly true. He too wanted to know what a kiss felt like and who beter to experience it with than your best friend. Sharing is caring after all. He gave a smile to her, attempting to cheer her up and it succeeded. She lifted her head once more and showed her pearly incomplete teeth. He thought they were beautiful no matter what.

"Really? You would?"

He nodded shortly and leaned in closer. She caught her breath and shut her eyelids slowly, urging her body to move forward as their lips were centimetres away. His lips captured her soft, pink ones in a short kiss. It may be sudden and simple, but it meant the world to her. She felt special and wanted. Sora always knew how to make her all giddy inside with the feeling of joy as well. The brunette liked this new lesson as well. Her lips were soft and pink, it fitted onto his like a jigsaw puzzle. He pulled away and grinned. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled back to him. She liked it… the touch of it… the flips her heart made… the churns her stomach made...it was sensational…

"Eww, you two are disgusting. Now, you have to get married and get a lot of babies together!"

The two then turned their heads and looked up to the tall kid with amused eyes. The next question that they asked almost made Riku want to faint right there and then. How was he supposed to answer this...?

"How do you get babies?"

_fin._

»»»♥«««

For **xxlovelycollision**'s challenge.

I don't own anything.

Got the word '**kiss**'. Hope it didn't suck too much but I just love young puppy love like that. Its fluffy! Haha.

Please review! Reviews make me smile!

_Xo.hinori.oX_


End file.
